


The Loss of my Brother

by Little Bamboo Panda (orphan_account)



Series: Shall We Date?: Ninja Shadow (Moments) [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Ninja Shadow
Genre: F/M, Why doesn't Ninja Shadow have its own tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Little%20Bamboo%20Panda
Summary: This was written to fill in for an 800 word trans-formative task in my English class. My teacher doesn't need to know it's fanfiction...right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My Main Character's name is going to be Ambrosia, but her brother's name is Tyler.  
> (Not the actual names, but to keep my own identity safe :) )
> 
> The work is to be themed off a theme in Macbeth (Death/Dying) and must fall under 800 words- this is the full version, where as the version I used kind of cut of at 818. Oh well...off to writing about other games now.

Ambrosia strolled along the path with her brother, Tyler. The two were nearly inseparable outside of their working lives. They were twins, and were nearly identical in that nature- the only differences between them was Ambrosia's longer hair and shorter height. Otherwise they shared everything in similarity, including the depth of their voices (Their voices were rather light and airy, suited to girls, rather than boys in Tyler's case.) In most instances, they agreed with each other. Ambrosia always supported Tyler's decisions, as he had become the Chieftain of their home village, while she was held to the side in search of suitors. However, now was not one of those situations where the younger twin supported her brother.

'Perhaps it is not the right decision, Tyler.' Ambrosia tucked her hands into her pockets and glanced to her brother.

'Perhaps it is the right decision, Ambrosia.' Tyler responded. In his hands was a single-bladed short sword, gleaming silver under the sunlight and revealing all its intricate carvings for the twins to marvel at. The hilt was wrapped in a purple ribbon- curtsy of a distant Ambrosia- that was tattered from the age, and stained with the blood of enemies. 'I cannot continue to support our village with what little resources we have there. You must understand that.'

'And understand that, I do.'

'When the Nagasaki Vigilantes offered me a position among their ranks, yes I was honored, but I put our village first. They will supply us with resources as long as I can carry out their duties along side them.' Tyler continued, holding his hand up to halt his sister's flapping mouth. Her indigo eyes stared to him intently. 'You can then understand that these Nagasaki Vigilantes will only take the best ninjas they can find. A small price to pay for the welfare of our village.' He sheathed his sword and turned to look at his sister while he walked. His own set of indigo eyes returned her gaze, authoritative and final. With each step, a silence followed, which seemed to put the older brother at ease of his twin's pestering.

It wasn't for long however. 'Then let me take your place, brother. You would be of no use to the village if you were to die.' She commented, rather dryly. She adjusted the positioning of her flower-like hair ornament while she mulled over her next words a couple minutes more. 'I know that it was a lot, for me at least, to ask to be your keeper for this journey. It is rightfully my duty as your younger sister to have the right, but that matter aside, I would feel anxious to know that someone without the proper training of Chieftain will be at head of our village. Does that not strike you with nerve?'

'No.' Was her answer.

'Brother!' She persisted, reaching over to poke at his forearm. It was then her brother stopped to look out over to the horizon. Following his view, her eyes widened.

A plume of smoke was billowing out of the road-side village, an orange hue spreading out like a glowing halo over the village's area.

Tyler didn't wait for his sister as he ran towards the orange glow. 'Sister, quickly! We must help them!'

'It is not our duty! I must get you to Nagasaki- Brother! Tyler get back here!' She cried out, stamping her foot as she saw the agile young man leap across a burning pillar that had collapsed. He had entrapped himself in the dangerous village and obviously had no intent to leave the burning site without ensuring everyone who could be saved, was saved. That was the way of her brother, as much as she admired and despised it. He disappeared among the growing smoke, his calls for the innocent going unanswered. 'Tyler, must you really do this?' She sighed to herself as she followed after her brother, as she was also a trained ninja- just like he was.

She landed the side opposite the clear air of the pillar, giving off a few short coughs when the smoke suddenly flooded through her lungs. She squinted to look around, catching her brother's blond hair in the far-off intersection of the street. She took a final breath of semi-clear air and began running towards him. 'Brother, this is not a wise choice!' She warned as he stared at the large barn before them.

'H...help...'

Amrbosia's eyes widened as she heard the faint voice of a woman from within the barn. She looked at the structure- it would collapse at any moment, but the woman was trapped against the back wall of the barn. Her stomach- which caught both twin's attention- was rounded and large. The woman was with child, Ambrosia knew now that her brother had already set his course to protect the new life forming within.

'Stay right there!' Tyler called to the woman. 'I'll help you!' No sooner had he said these words had he made a move to leap into the burning building. Ambrosia found herself holding onto her brother, holding her brother's tightly. He looked back to her and struggled.

'Brother, I understand how you feel, but it's simply too dangerous!' She reasoned. 'That barn won't stay up any longer, I cannot allow you to place yourself in harm's way!'

'She is with child, Ambrosia. There is a new life within her.' He gently touched Ambrosia's cheek, smiling at her. She knew this smile meant more than she would understand- that it would mean the changing of her future. She could trust her brother to do that much. 'If I can save her, that means there will be two survivors. They will be the future of this village; this village is in ruins, much like ours, so it is my duty,' He paused, turning his head to look back at the woman. 'No, it is my desire, to save both.'

Ambrosia let out a strangled gasp when her brother broke away from her and dashed into the burning barn, pushing aside the burning debris to access the woman. He lifted her up into his arms and began to stride towards the exit once more. Once close enough, he placed her into Ambrosia's arms. 'Brother...?'

'She seems to have hurt her ankle. Please, help her walk.' He told his younger sister, who paused for a moment before nodding.

'Yes...I will.' She answered. Not owning her brother's strength, Ambrosia set the woman down and offered her shoulder. She turned her head to look for a safer place, her attention departing from her brother's safety.

'Burn it all! More fire arrows! Kill anyone that fights back!'

Tyler gritted his teeth and looked towards the village exit. 'More raiders.'

Ambrosia reached her free hand to her brother. 'Brother, we must flee! It is too dangerous!' She flinched when she saw the faint outlines of the raiders, bows nocked with arrows. They were released, and she felt terror run through her veins, the cold sensation numbing her.

One of the arrows hit the barn, sending it into a sea of intense flames. The barn came crashing down, Tyler's figure overcome with burning beams and smoke. The roar of the rubble drowned out Ambrosia's screams, her brother's final shout and the woman's terrified screeching.

'Tyler!' Her eyes brimming with tears, she watched as the flames grew larger and larger over where her brother had once stood. Fear shook Ambrosia as she heard the raiders getting closer. She took a heavy breath before turning away from the burning barn and hobbling with the woman to a safe place- a small cave just behind the village that was covered by shrubs.

From within she saw the raiders pass over the barn, shooting it with a couple more arrows before moving on finally. Following after them was a well-dressed merchant, wearing a rich green kimono with a golden sash. He was chuckling and rubbing his hands together eagerly as he watched the village burn.

Ambrosia's eyes narrowed, naming that man as the killer of her brother. She would have her revenge on him one day- not today, but one day soon.


End file.
